


love at first (failed) flight

by jungmo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungmo/pseuds/jungmo
Summary: based on cnn news article "after 2 strangers missed a flight, they were asked to share a hotel room with one bed"





	love at first (failed) flight

The air is windy but not too cold. For most people, today is a good day. This weather is the type that makes people want to go out for a night stroll. For Yohan, though, it is the complete opposite.

7:00 PM.

He just started packing his backpack. He wasn’t in the mood to pack up earlier since he didn’t even want to go in the first place. It was during breakfast while he was casually enjoying his soup and watching the early morning news when his father had decided that he should fly to Jeju to celebrate his cousin’s birthday. The reason was because it has been five years since Yohan last saw his closest cousin back in childhood and what better way to rekindle friendship than to celebrate together.

It was 7:30 PM when Yohan finished packing. He checked his boarding pass and saw that his flight leaves in thirty minutes and he was still in the house. He cursed under his breathe and began to run downstairs. There was already a taxi waiting for him outside, courtesy of his dad of course.

“Here,” his dad said and placed 100,000 KRW in his hand. “Buy your cousin a nice gift and don’t use the remaining amount for anything other than for emergency, got it?”

Yohan grinned and tucked the cash inside a pocket in his backpack.

“Got it. Thanks dad!” He bowed and walked inside the taxi.

When he got inside, he bowed his head and told the driver to bring him to the airport. He immediately made himself comfortable inside the vehicle and closed his eyes, hoping to get sleep before they arrive. He didn’t even notice that he was already late by the time they arrived.

—

“Are you sure you’re okay? I’m really sorry,” Seungwoo hears from the other line. It was the third time his friend apologised to him.

He was left all alone in the airport when his friend realised that he got the booking wrong so now Seungwoo is sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area. It’s been one hour already and he’s just waiting for the his flight to arrive.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it’s fine, Byungchan? I’m not mad. Don’t worry,” Still, the said man can be heard sobbing on the other line. Seungwoo sighs and positions himself on the three-person sitter so he’s now lying on it like it’s a bed. “Plus, more time to rest,” he continued.

“Oh but your flight is leaving soon,” Byungchan said in an excited tone. He agreed and said that he needs to end the call soon so he can still catch a quick nap. The man agreed and they said their good-byes. After the call ended, Seungwoo placed the phone on his stomach, covered his face with a his cap and closed his eyes. He had thirty minutes left.

—

Yohan had just arrived at the airport and he was already sweating from running so much. His driver dropped him off at Terminal 1 since it was the nearest and easiest area to drop off passengers, and he was already late because of traffic. But he was supposed to be at Terminal 3 so he ran as soon as he got down.

When he arrived at the waiting area, there was no one there except for one man who had his face covered with his cap and was sleeping in one of the three-person sitter. He looked at his watch and it reads 10:00 PM, meaning he is one hour late from his flight. He looked around the waiting area and can’t find any airport staffs around so he just sat in a chair in front of the sleeping man.

Yohan was confused. If he was late, how come there’s still someone sleeping here? Surely someone would’ve woken the man up if he was asleep. So Yohan decided that maybe the flight got delayed and waited.

After about fifteen minutes, the man sleeping suddenly sits up. Yohan got startled.

“What time is it?” The man asked.

“Um… 10:15 PM.”

“What the fuck!” The man abruptly stands up and started fixing himself up.

Yohan looked at the man confused. After a few seconds, he got the idea and felt nervous. He thought that maybe the flight really did depart already and they both missed it. Him because he arrived late, and the man because he fell asleep and couldn’t be woken up for some reason.

The man started walking and Yohan quickly slung his backpack on his shoulder and followed him.

“Wait, where are you going?” he asked.

“To find a staff, guard, someone!”

The man sounded annoyed so Yohan just kept quietly following him. Yohan, on the other hand, wasn’t annoyed nor disappointed that he really did end up missing his flight. He didn’t want to go to Jeju just to greet his cousin whom he hadn’t even seen in five years a happy birthday. He was relieved with the outcome but of course, this means his dad just wasted money so he started thinking of a back-up plan.

After walking for quite some time, they manage to find an airport staff.

“Excuse me, I missed my flight-”

“We,” Yohan corrected.

The man looked to his right and noticed Yohan was there. He didn’t even notice him trailing behind him because his focus was finding a staff and letting them know he missed his flight. His friend already got the booking wrong and made him wait in the airport for one hour and now he has to wait until there’s another flight to Jeju because he didn’t fucking wake up from his nap.

It was his fault though. Other passengers tried to wake him up but he was a really heavy sleeper. Plus, he was already so tired from waiting so it just made him fall even deeper into sleep.

“We missed our flight,” he said.

The airport staff nodded and kindly asked them to follow them to an office. When they arrived, they got questioned by a different staff asking for their names, flight details and the reason for them missing their flight. Yohan explained that he was caught up in traffic and Seungwoo explained that he overslept, despite feeling somewhat embarrassed about it. The staff told them to wait and left.

“Hi,” Yohan extended his hand to the man and smiled. “I’m Yohan.”

The man shook his hand and replied, “Seungwoo.”

“So, you overslept huh?” Yohan asked in a teasing voice.

Seungwoo just nodded. He didn’t understand how this stranger can act so friendly to him so quickly. He wasn’t used to these things at all. On the other hand, the other man was just drumming his fingers on to his thighs and cheerfully humming.

Yohan was feeling relaxed. He already thought of a back-up plan where he will stay the night with a friend, call his cousin to explain the situation, and go back home the day after and use “more time with cousin” as an excuse for the extended stay all without telling his dad that he missed his flight. He knew that if he told him he would just scold him for an hour and blame it on how Yohan took too long in the shower, or took too long to pack up, this and that. Which was true but Yohan didn’t want to admit it.

The two men sitting beside each other didn’t talk, but no awkwardness was felt. The staff came back after a while.

“Apologies sirs, but there’s no flight to Jeju available anymore for tonight. We also cannot give you a refund but as per the airport’s policy, we could give you both a place to sleep for the night. There’s a hotel near the airport and we can have you both checked-in for free,” the staff explained.

“Oh that’s great!” Yohan exclaimed.

Seungwoo just kept quiet. He was still in the middle of his thoughts about the whole situation when the staff added, “oh but you have to share a room with one bed.” That’s when their world collapsed; and they found themselves both looking at each other with wide eyes, surprise evident in both of their faces. How could this day get any worse?


End file.
